legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S4 P5/Transcript
(Alex and Erin are seen outside the nest as Jessica, Sammy and Izuku stand nearby to watch) Sammy: You guys are really gonna go through with this? Erin: How else are we supposed to find out if their nest will work? Alex: Not a good home if it can't defend its people. Jessica: But aren't they just babies? Izuku: And didn't all fifteen of them bond to you at once Alex? Sammy: Yeah, they could just end up doing it again. Alex: I trust they won't....hopefully. Erin: I just wanna see that little Targhul I befriended try her best! Alex: Her? Erin: Yeah, it's female. You can tell by the proportions remember? Alex: Oh yeah. Erin: *Starts stretching* Now we wanna give these guys a challenge, but let's not do go TOO hard on them,. Alex: *Starts stretching* Yeah I know. We wanna help these guys prepare, not stomp out of existence. Jessica: Please remember that they're just kids Alex! I don't wanna see you come out of there with a dead colony on your hands! Alex: I won't sweetie, calm down. Izuku: Just be careful in there man. Erin: Oh man this is gonna be fun! Alex: Yo X! You guys ready!? (Over at the wall) X: All right everyone. Let's prepare to repeal our invaders. (The other Targhuls all stare confused) ???: Huh....? ???: Do.....what now....? X: *sigh* Just attack when you see the humans. ???: But.....they.....friends right? X: I didn't mean kill. Just take down. ???: Oh.....Got it....! (The infints all spread out as they get ready) X: Right. Here we go. (The wall opens up) Alex: Here we go. (Alex and Erin fist bump as they walk though the wall and into the colony) Alex: Alright guys, come out! (The colony is seen empty) Erin: Weird. Alex: They're probably hiding, keep your guard up. Erin: Got it. Alex: Treat it like you're playing with a bunch of children. Maybe it'll keep them from being hostile. Erin: Ah. I get ya. (Erin takes a few steps forward before making a playful gasp) Erin: *Playfully* Alex! The babies! Where did they go? Did they disappear? Alex: *Playfully* I don't know Erin. Wow this is gonna be harder then we thought. (X is seen hiding behind a small dirt hill) X: *In his head* They're following my advice about talking to a bunch of children huh? Smart move, it might be enough to lessen the blow from my colony's forces. (X looks over as a Targhul begins crawling out into the open) X: *In his head* But it seems part one has already started. (Alex and Erin notice the Targhul crawling out) ???: Hey......human.... Erin: Ooooh there you are baby. Alex: What are you doing in there you silly? ???: Come... Follow... *Starts to crawl away* Erin: Oh my god this is too cute. Alex: This is start to feel like when we played hide and seek with dad as kids. Erin: Well come on! (Erin and Alex follow the Targhul as X watches confused) X: Ummm, okay? I didn't expect it to work this well. I feel like they're the ones giving into the act then my colony. Erin: Hey where you going little guy? Alex: Oh! You better crawl faster little guy! We're gonna get ya! Erin: *Sing-Song* I'm gonna get ya! I'mma gonna get ya! (The Targhul crawls away out of sight) Erin: Huh? (The two stop as they look around for the Targhul) Alex: Where'd it go? (X is then approached by Erin's Targhul) X: Ah ha! You're the best one for the job! ???: Me....? X: Yeah! You can get Erin down with ease! She'll fall for your cuteness without fail! ???: If you.....insist.... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts